Madrigal Nights
by Cybroid
Summary: In some places of the Dreamworld, not all is as it seems. Dark things lurk behind the scenes. And sometimes, the most unexpected sorts, and not even the best of people who are seen as sometimes the worst, become the best. Rated M for violence and sexual references.
1. The Midnight Beast

The sky began to grow dark above the cooling desert. No moon was visible in the blackening sky, only a few bright stars. There was only one other light source; a city. The city was built along the outskirts of the desert. To the south was a large range of mountains, a wide river cutting off the city from the range with a lake forming just outside the city walls and then going on. Some water came into the city to form in the center. Walls separate each of the five districts, one wall on each side of the small flow of water.

All but the east wall were built straight, the east wall being curved. The entire wall formed a hexagonal shape of one-hundred and eighty kilometers. Three gates are built into the walls. One at the west, one at the south and another at the north, the north being the largest.

This is the city of Madrigal. _Jewel of the Hovill desert. Home to the great explorer Arjen Brus._

 _A lone city in a vast desert._

Far from the city, from over the dunes merchants and caravans of performers and artists came for some of the riches Madrigal held. Such as the chitin of rare creatures of the deserts, Capable of tearing a dreamkeeper in two, and drag them into the depths of the sand. Rarely ever seen by the living.

Across the cooling desert a small caravan made their trek. Three covered groundcars, two with passengers and one with supplies. Drawn by manekales, four-legged animals capable of pulling large weights. In one of the groundcars, a cloaked figure was seated in the back. This figure had a purpose for coming. For they had a contract in Madrigal.

The caravan had come a long way. The cloaked figure had paid for the ride with the merchants, keeping to themselves.

The caravan neared the north gate before being approached by a small band of guards, at least three. The lead car's driver pulled on the reins to bring the manekales to a halt, the other drives doing the same. One of the guards hailed the lead driver, asking questions.

The guards wore brass-colored light metal armor, with ridged engravings travelling down the front and a brass-colored metal helmet with curves at the back. Two wielded halberds, a pole weapon with an axe-shaped blade and a spike above the blade. The last, the one to approach the front car had a sheathed sword and holstered springer pistol. On the right shoulder the guards had a shield shape engraved into the metal armor, the shape of two mountains and a curving dune-shape in front in the shield engraving. A flag atop the gate had the same engraving, only colored with the mountains grey, the dunes a sandy yellow and the space between the dark blue of night, all of it surrounded in a white circle. The flag of Madrigal.

The cloaked figure watched as a guard went by the rear of the car, looking at everyone in it. The cloaked figure would have stood out, if it wasn't for the risk of sandstorms. A cloak would protect one from sand flying up at ones face, so it was reasonable to wear.

The lead car driver soon gave a card of ID, proof of their occupation. The other two guards went by the other cars, looking in. But never going in. Once the front driver's ID was checked, they were waved on through. The inspection was done.

The cars moved on ahead through the bustling street. Not many came through the entrance, due to the distance from Madrigal and any other settlement. But inside, it was full of pedestrians across the sandy dirt roads. A few ground cars line the wide open entry road, some covered with tarps and some filled to the brim with crates, the drivers talking with guards about how they have no illegal wares. The caravan move further on through the city of Madrigal, deeper along the wide road till they come to the busiest place of the city.

The markets, filled with covered stalls and stall owners beckoning over customers to come to see their wares of exotic foods and minerals of the mines under the sands. But the cloaked figure paid no mind to them as they jumped off the back of the lead car. They held the cloak with one hand, hiding their face. No one gave any attention to the mysterious traveler, cloaked figures were a common occurrence, to hide themselves from the heat or cover them from the common occurrence of sand storms.

The traveler passed up the side of the main road through the markets as the cars continued on. Before turning off the road, they tossed a leather pouch up to the lead car driver. It jingled as it made contact with their hand. They did not wait around to see the driver check the contents, then count the coin. Their job was done.

Pushing by pedestrians and shoppers the cloaked figure moved through the markets, searching for their target. It took a lot longer than they had at first hoped it would but it was an especially busy day. A couple of stalls down was a rather poor looking red raccoon. The raccoon was leaning against a post of a stall, looking quite nervous. Good. That meant he had something worth being nervous about.

The cloaked figure approached, cautiously looking about before reaching the raccoon Dreamkeeper then leaning on the same post, arms crossed.

"It is a dangerous move to be meeting out in the open like this" the cloaked figure said rather casually, gesturing to the area around.

"These people don't care what they hear. They could pass by two planning to kill the Viscount, and they would go about th-"

" _That's_ not why." The raccoon looked up at the cloaked figure. He could just barely see the scaled snout of the Dreamkeeper underneath. "Don't stare too long, you may find something you don't like." The raccoon turned away, looking a bit awkward now, and slightly more nervous.

There was a moment of silence. More civilians walked by, and a couple of guards that eyed them curiously. The cloaked figure bent his head down a bit till they passed.

"Do you have somewhere more...quiet?" The raccoon nodded. He pushed off the post then began moving through the crowd. The cloaked figure followed, right on his tail. They had to forcibly push some out of the way, though the raccoon made it through rather easily. They were built like a child with an aged face.

The raccoon brought them down an alleyway between two buildings, just outside the boundaries of the marketplace. The cloaked figure looked behind them, peeking around the corner as they began their questioning.

"So, this thing. What did it look like?"

The raccoon sat down. He was glancing up to the rooftops occasionally.

"It was dark...howling...and cold."

"I meant _the creature_ , not the scenery and the night!" The cloaked figure snapped. The raccoon shook his head.

"No, that was the creature. It was cold when it gripped me. And dark, almost unseen. Like something from a child's nightmare." That word seemed to make the cloaked figure flinch. "It crawled along the walls. Had a rather long tail. It's skin was...leathery almost." The raccoon Dreamkeeper shivered at the thought. The cloaked figure turned to look down at them.

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days, give or take. It was about midnight."

"Where?"

The raccoon pointed toward the **north** , "Down about three blocks. An alley. Can't miss it, as their are some big scratches along the walls." The cloaked figure turned away, back to the passing pedestrians outside the alley.

Then, after some time thinking, he stood up straight.

"That should be it then." The raccoon looked up, and he seemed almost grateful. "You won't need to worry about it again, I can promise you that." After a moment, there was a flash in the alley. Then the figure walked out, joining in with the bustling market place crowd.

* * *

"Viscount's office is two blocks ahead." The reptilian nodded and went on their way. That guard was the third they had asked, and it had taught the visitor to the city that the guards were weren't the most friendly.

The reptilian had a frill around their neck of skin and yellow eyes. They was of a brown color, wearing a desert tunic with leather strapped armor over it. Yellow eyes peered out from beneath the cloak worn over the tunic. Their tail slowly swung about from behind.

The lizard approached what looked like a steel barred gate, attached to tall sandstone walls. Multiple guards stood at attention, on either side of the gate. The lizard approached, keeping their hands tucked away under their cloak. One of the guards stepped in his way, they looked rather bored. When they got a closer look, they smirked.

"Hey, bug out. Viscount isn't seeing anyone today" they said, leaning on the spear he held. They were more armored than those at the city entrance, which made sense. These guards protected the viscount.

"I have an official notice to see the viscount." The reptilian retrieved a data scroll from somewhere under his cloak then activated it. It showed a notice, a letter signed by the viscount himself. But the guard shrugged.

"Like I said, he ain't seeing _anyone_ today. Now, get lost" the guard responded, their tone threatening. The lizard snarled under his cloak. They started clicking their claws together. The other guards snickered among themselves. The lizard very much wanted to teach them all a lesson before there was a voice through a speaker on the outside of the gate.

"Let him through. The viscount is expecting him." All the guards shut their mouths quickly. The threatening guard, not happy with this at all, grumbled something as the gate opened. Begrudgingly they moved aside for the frilled lizard, and the lizard passed right by. But not before giving the hint of a mocking grin under the cloak. The lizard headed up the path toward the viscount's house. It was a large area, almost seemed like an unnecessary amount of space for the mansion in the middle. Even though the building was large, the area around it was twice as large.

The building itself had outer walls of smooth sandstone. It had a domed roof over the front-middle of the building, made of a thin layer of marble and a pyramid roof on the east-mid section also made of marble. To the west looked to be a skylight, perhaps a rooftop garden. It stood to at least five or six ideas, judging by the amount of window rows.

The lizard moved up along the sandstone-bricked path. It all looked rather expensive and must have taken a lot of time.

They reached the door, opened by a guard waiting further up the path. Inside a butler, by the looks of it, greeted the cloaked lizard.

"Mister Drake, I presume?" The lizard removed their cloak and handed it to the butler. His frills fell out to the sides of his head.

"Drake, yes. The viscount, he isn't in a meeting already, is he? I would hate to make things...awkward." The butler shook his head. He guided Drake with a hand to the stairs. But Drake took his time, looking about the place. A glass chandelier hung from three stories up, glistening from the sun shining through windows at the same height.

"His office will be on the third floor, down the left. Be aware, Mister Drake that on the way, you may come across a room that...well, some don't find it to their tastes" the butler warned.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Drake replied, waving a hand dismissively. He continued on his way in the direction that the butler showed. Up another set of stairs, then left. He came upon a double wooden door. And on the other side heard...giggling? He wasn't sure what that was about. But, whatever it was, he was sure he could get past it. A guard stood in front, and they looked to be a bit uncomfortable. The guard blocked Drake's path with a sudden downcast movement of their polearm.

"Have you been requested?" Drake nodded. The guard looked him over, then shrugged. "Just so you know, Karma is has gotten rather aggressive recently" the guard said with a casual wink, which Drake had no idea how to respond. The guard lifted his pole arm, allowing Drake to push open the door and move through.

He made it a few steps into the room before hearing a noise to the right. He turned his head quickly, taken by surprise. Only to find four scantily dressed women, sat around a mass of cushions. Drake shared a glance with each one, then shook his head. He didn't need this right now, he had work to do. He ignored their beckoning and continued onward, even when one of them stood up and grabbed his hand. She was a pale winged reptilian, with glowing red eyes.

"Where you goin', hun? No time for us?" He glared over at the one who had grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me now...or you'll regret what happens next." It was either the malice laced in his voice, or the dangerous look in his eyes that made her shrink back in fear. Drake turned away and back to the door he was headed for. He knocked, and it was opened for him by a guard on the other side. They allowed him passage, then closed the door behind.

"Welcome, mercenary! You finally answer my call" Drake heard.

He looked across the large room to a desk, behind it a large window where light bathed the area around the desk. Behind the desk sat a maned lion Dreamkeeper, who stood from the desk and came to the front side of it. He waved a hand to the guards, dismissing them from the room.

Drake stood still, examining the room. He could very much tell that this Dreamkeeper was rich. And for them being a viscount, that was no surprise.

Drake approached the viscount, and when the lion extended a hand to shake, Drake merely pushed the hand aside.

"All right, not the hand shaking type, I understand. So, straight to business?" he asked as he went around to the seat behind the desk. The viscount brushed a hand over some papers as he went by, then took his seat. "I am sure you have heard of the happenings in this 'usually' quiet place." Drake scoffed at that. He may have barely been here, but he could tell that things were rarely _quiet._

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here." Drake gave the top of the desk a quick look over, the Viscount did not seem to have been so busy recently in the past few days. "I've done some of my own...investigating. I know whereabouts to start my search."

"Well, that's great! I shall have a room booked for you at the best inn we-"

"No, I'll be fine. This'll be done with quick and easy." The Viscount looked over Drake suspiciously, then shrugged.

"You are the expert here...well, off you go then." The Viscount waved dismissively with a hand, then went back to shuffling papers.

"Not just yet. Power usage, anything like Anduruna?" The viscount raised his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "We aren't as strict. Besides, we are split from them. But, since you are hired by me, I would rather you be discreet." Drake nodded then turned about to the door of the office and headed out.

He ignored the female Dreamkeepers as they attempted to bait him over. In ignoring them, he lacked to notice that one of them was approaching him until they held onto his arm with a light touch.

He whipped his head around to face the female, "Don't you ever lis-" he began, only to see it was one of the others. A winged lizard Dreamkeeper held his arm with a soft touch. "Like I told your friend over there... _let go_ " he hissed. She tilted her head, fluttering her eyes.

"Is that really what you want?" Drake waited for a moment to answer. Then tried to shove her off his arm. He felt a cold touch as their hands disconnected, and a faint semblance of a ring above her head before it was gone. He stared her down until she backed off, an inquisitive grin on her face.

Drake headed on out, putting the females to the furthest reaches of his mind. The guards stood at attention as he passed by, with a set place in mind.

* * *

As it seemed, the sky had grown dark, but still held the heat of the scorching desert air. But soon, it would be cold. The streets of Madrigal were lit up by such things as hanging lanterns and street lights.

Drake found the alley as the sun fell beyond the horizon. Just as he had been told, there were large scratches along the walls. Almost three inches deep. There were stains of...something on one of the walls, splattering upwards.

Drake went deeper into the alley to find a tipped over bin down toward the back, bent out of shape as if something heavy had landed on it. To the left were more scratch marks that seemed deeper, and traveled upwards. More streaks of dried blood dripped down from there.

"NOOO!" The scream immediately drew the reptile's attention. Standing up he headed straight out of the alley, and listened.

"Help! Please!" He focused on the direction of the screams, and found it was only just down the street. Drake hurried down, stopping to see someone thrown out of somewhere, right into a stall. In the middle of the street, a hulking beast looked to be feasting upon something. Drake got down behind a stall, intent on observing the situation. Several bodies were thrown about the place. Armored corpses. They looked to be guards.

He spotted the body underneath the beast, and that they were not armored. Perhaps the one that had been screaming.

This is why he had been asked to come. To deal with this beast.

Reaching up on top of the stall Drake took cover behind, he took hold of something round. He then tossed it, which turned out to be a fruit. It hit a wall hard then splattered on the ground. The creature lifted it's head, snarling in the fruit's direction. Drake took his chance to creep out toward a metal pole that had been a part of the destroyed stall. As he picked it up, a blue halo appeared above his head. The pole hummed with electricity, sparking off when it neared the ground. Hefting it over his shoulder like a javelin, and with a simple throw it headed for the target, spearing through it's shoulder.

It screeched, and turned it's head toward him. Arcs of lightning lit up it's dark black form.

"Hello _ugly_."

The creature screeched a hellish scream. It moved it's hands forward, eyes locked onto it's next prey. It's skin looked almost leathery, shining against the light of the electricity. Drake put a hand under his cloak, his other hand sparking with blue light. As it attempted to move forward, the pole dragged along the ground with it.

"Now...hold...still!" Drake shouted as he blasted electricity at the top of the pole. Electricity zapped down through the creature down to where it connected to the ground. It screeched again in pain, roaring as it lashed it's clawed hands forward for Drake.

While it was distracted with the pole, he ran forward and leaped into the air, kicking down against the pole to pin the beast down. Luckily for Drake, his own electric energy did not harm him.

The creature was not going down easily, however. It thrashed it's body about, back and forth.

"Go...down!"

But the creature wasn't having any of that, as it began to shrink in size and change it's shape. With all the thrashing and the growth in side, the reptilian dreamkeeper was thrown off balance enough for the beast to reach up with a now skinny clawed arm to grab him by the leg, then toss him. Drake went flying into an unbroken stall, it's roof falling upon him.

Drake managed to lift the roof off of himself to see the beast had changed. It looked smaller as well as slimmer. It began to approach, stalking towards it's next victim, till it was startled. It's gaze turned down the street, then it turned to Drake and leaped in his direction. Only to latch onto the building behind him and scaled upwards.

Drake watched as it moved upwards. Then he heard what had startled it, turning his gaze downwards to catch sight of armored guards arriving to the scene. They checked over the bodies as Drake got himself up, dusting off his outfit and checking himself for wounds.

"You! Stay where you are!" Drake stopped brushing and glanced up, eyes shifting from one guard to the other.

"Let me guess, you th-"

" _You_ " one of the guards snarled. "Arrest him!" Drake rolled his shoulders as he stood up, the guards approaching him with halberds down. He remembered the lead guard now, from the gate. He had a springer pistol by his belt and a curved blade. The guard drew out his pistol and aimed it toward Drake. Drake stood up, hands raised.

"You that stupid?! Did you not just se-"

"Shut up, you! You are plenty of trouble, I could see that as soon as you arrived to that gate" the guard shouted. "Now, on your knees!" Drake was fed up by now. He'd been tossed into a stall, clawed at and now threatened with arrest by perhaps the most ignorant guard he had ever...actually, now that Drake recalled, there had been more ignorant. But that was besides the point, because he was fed up.

He did as he was told, getting to his knees as the other two guards came to his sides, aiming halberds at him. One of them lifted theirs up to take in hand their handcuffs, moving behind Drake.

But as soon as a hand was laid on Drake's arm, he went into action. His tail flicked out around the halberd of the guard to his right, and a clawed hand gripped the other by his hand. He spun on a knee, twisting the guards arm while pulling with his tail to disarm the other.

The lead guard tried to keep his pistol trained on the dashing dreamkeeper, but Drake was always quick on his feet. Pulling the guard down to the ground, he then moved his other hand over their neck, and his tail wrapped around the other unarmed guards throat. Only anger and rage was displayed upon Drake's face.

"One more move and I swear to whichever Spirit you fear most, I _will end them_ " he warned, ending it with a hiss.

Drake's captives continued to struggle in his grip, unable to fight back as they began to struggle for air. Drake pulled on them as a signal for them to stop, and they did as the grip on their necks tightened.

Drake snarled at the lead guard to back down. The guard snarled back, yet they did lower their weapon. That changed Drake's snarl into a grin, and he started to stand up straight. That was till there was a _twang_ through the air, and contact made against his shoulder. He heard the twang before the contact, giving the lizard just a moment to move before something flew by, grazing his shoulder with a cut. It stung the lizard, and he put his spare hand to the grazed wound.

Turning his head he spotted two more guards coming their way, armed with crossbows. And they were getting ready to fire again. Lifting the guard in his tail's grip, one shot cracked through their armor around their lower chest. He threw them to the ground and ran at them, pouncing just as they fired more bolts. One hit, ripping through muscles of one of his legs and lodging in it. But he was already moving through the air, landing on one of them hard. He punched them in the face while using his tail to trip up the other crossbowman.

All the while, the lead guard took hold of their springer pistol, preparing to fire. They fired. The shot whistled by Drake's head, and the guard earned a very pissed off glare. Drake went into a sprint their direction. Once he reached them, he went to claw the weapon from their hand, but they had held it too close to their face. Next thing he knew, Drake's claws were dripping with red liquid, and the guard left with a rather damaged jaw. This did not faze Drake as he picked them up by their collar.

"Mess with me again, and I will not hesitate! I will not be so kind!"

He prepared to knock them out with a headbutt, but instead felt a thud against his side, followed by a great deal of pain as he collapsed on his side. Looking down he spotted an open wound, and the guard he had been holding around the throat, that he had also dropped, holding their broken arm. Guards still standing began to kick Drake down, and the lizard began slowly passing in and out of consciousness.

In the distance was a figure. Approaching. So distant...So very far away...Those were Drake's last thoughts before darkness took him.


	2. A Siren's Song

As he slowly came to his senses, he knew right away he was no longer outside. He felt a cool current of air from above, and it smelled nothing like the market stalls. He could taste blood, no doubt from a busted lip. And there was something else, on his chest. And it was most certainly not clothes, unless he suddenly had a fur coat on.

He opened his eyes slowly, moving his arms to push himself up. Only to feel little pinpricks in one of his arms, enough to make him flinch upright and to see a furred blur of red and black fly away from the...bed?

Drake looked about slowly. His neck ached like he had been sleeping at the wrong angle for 3 nights in a row. Lifting an arm he spotted it all bandaged, except there was some bleeding. It seemed whatever had caused the pinpricks had opened a wound underneath. Looking himself over more he had most of his body was bandaged. Which made him wonder, who had undressed him, then bandaged him? Drake was not sure if he was to feel violated, or to smirk at the thought of someone daring to do so.

A blue ring cast above his head as he heard a racket at the foot of the bed, sparks around his right hand as he leaned up against the head of the bed.

At first there was nothing, and after a very long wait Drake was just about to drop his hand down. Until something appeared to his right as something lunged toward his face. Drake shouted out in surprise as he fell off the side of the bed, a creature clawing at his face while constantly hissing.

He rolled about, grabbing at the creature at his face as he attempted to get it's claws out of his eyes. He couldn't even speak as every time he tried a claw went in his mouth, tearing at his inner lip.

He was just about ready to shock this thing to death if it didn't get it's furry behind out of his face. It's bites were starting to sting, and he could feel deep claw marks across his face.

"Get...off!" he managed before finally throwing it off him, using a foot to kick it back. It crawled away. That thing had done some damage, he could feel the stinging pain already. "Little demon..."

 _"Close_ _"_ Drake heard a voice, a calming voice. And footsteps as the door creaked closed. "More like 'little devil'. That's what her name means, devil. Diabla, off!" Whoever it was clapped their hands, and the little creature, as to which Drake could see was a Ryuu-neko, scampered off out of sight. Ryuu-nekos, little beasts. Some Drake could handle. But by the colors, it was one of those dark ones, perhaps with a bit of a fire one. Both of which were very aggressive. How someone managed to breed a cross was a mystery to him.

He pulled himself up the side of the bed so he could stand yet stopped when his head was over the top of the bed. A female green reptilian wearing long desert pants, a tan sleeveless shirt and a dark grey hooded cloak draped over her shoulders. The Ryuu-neko leaped from the bed to her outstretched arm, crawling up to her neck where it curled over her shoulders, over the cloak.

Drake kept his eyes on her as he now pulled himself up to his feet, leaning on the bed. He attempted a step forward, putting pressure on his leg which seemed to still be injured. He almost fell forward, getting onto a knee. As he went to stand up again, he found his arm being taken by the woman.

"Easy, you've lost a lot of blood" she said to him. " _Do not walk, do not talk. Rest_ " he heard, a soothing voice that sounded so very convincing. The next minute, he found himself with his back on the bed.

The female Dreamkeeper seated herself on the end of the bed, crossing her legs over the side.

"Got pretty roughed up out there. What could you have done to piss off the city guard so much, they kicked you to the ground and then kept kicking till you were literally on the edge?" She pet the head of her Ryuu-neko softly. "Mind tellin' me?" She turned her head to Drake expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak...only for silence. Not even a sound. She rolled her eyes exasperatingly, waving her hand. _"Speak_ " she said, and he knew she said that as he saw her lips move.

He took a breath, and finally heard the sound of his breath.

"What...what was th-"

"Answer my question first, or you shut up again...got it?" He nodded after he was cut off, and she returned it with a smooth smile. "Good boy. Now, answer the question." He was hesitant at first, as his business was his alone. She opened her mouth, about to speak. Drake beat her to it.

"I was hunting...I was hunting something" he sighed, finally having answered. She closed her mouth, forming a victorious, rather smug smile. She returned to petting her half-bred Ryuu-neko. Drake eyed it for a moment, he was most curious about it. The woman did not take in this curiosity as she looked off to a picture hanging on a wall now.

"And what were you hunting?"

"That's...that is confidential, I'm afraid."

"Oh...is it now?" Now she looked over once more, and Drake was caught in her teal blue eyes from under the cloak. The Ryuu-neko suddenly got a bit fidgety on her shoulders and began to move about, and in it's wake kicked off her hood. Revealing her face, her face seemingly glowing in the light of the room, her green scaled skin somewhat reflective. And long algae-like green hair...Certainly breathtaking. He shook his head to clear it, and he only just missed the small smirk the woman had.

"Come on. You can tell me, handsome... _tell me_." Drake felt conflicted inside, and opened his mouth to speak, to tell her everything-

"Siren!" The woman groaned, and rolled her eyes.

She eyed him, and his mouth closed slowly shut. Her Ryuu-neko leaped from around her shoulders and onto bed, circling about to watch it's master leave.

" _Stay quiet..._ okay? I'll be right back" she whispered before opening the door, and Drake was just about ready to charge the door, but instead he stayed. He had no idea where he was, how many allies this woman had. No, he would have to choose another way out.

So Drake got to looking around the room, trying to spot out whatever he could use. Now that he got a good look, rather than staring down the little troublesome beast that seemed to be staring at the door, or the beauty of the woman. The door was one way out, but possibly the worst. Next to the bed, on the side he had not fallen was a bedside table with a lamp. He looked about the room, across the plastered over white walls with some paintings detailed onto the plaster layering. His eyes traveled along the walls till he found what he needed; a window.

Glancing at the Ryuu-neko, he carefully moved his legs along no matter how tired they felt, and how much he wished to sleep. The Ryuu did not seem to stir as Drake slowly put his legs over the side of the bed, standing on the wooden flooring. It creaked. That was enough to set the small beast off as it turned it's head with such insane speed.

Then the next second, it had it's back arched, facing towards him before leaping at his face. He ducked just in time for it to leap into the wall behind him. As it shook it's head, stumbling about he got up and got himself ready, moving to the end of the bed. He heard someone just outside the room, that urged him to his next action must quicker as he ran at the window, raising his bandaged arms then jumping full force, smashing through the now shattered glass.

There was a shout from inside the room, and he felt a tug that seemed to almost try to pull him back toward the room, but as soon as he hit the hard dirt ground the feeling was gone. He went into a roll, ending up on his back as he saw the green face of the woman.

He scrambled up, dusting himself off as if he wasn't in any pain at all, then he bowed.

"Well, I'd stay for tea, or whatever you planned but, well you know how it must be. But I thank you for the hospitality" he added with a smug grin. Then he started heading off. The woman could only smirk after him.

"Isn't he something...right, Diabla?" The Ryuu purred as it went round her neck, rubbing along her chin. "Better get after him, can't have him hurting himself, now can we?"

* * *

 **Some Time Ago...**

* * *

A smash some distance away was heard. _What could have caused that sound_ , the reptile thought. Siren hugged the wall, creeping along in the shadows, moving her hands along as if crawling along the wall. She stopped at the corner, curling one of her hands around. With the other she held her cloak hood down over her face. She could hear shouting. That truly did entice her to look even further onward upon the situation, and that's when she saw _him_. Someone holding two guards, one by the tail and one by their neck with his hand.

Then they seemed to flinch, and something clattered against the ground. It echoed, but she could not see what it was. Instead Siren kept her gaze upon the coming fight. The held guards fell and in just a short moment the lone fighter was charging more guards that had come upon the scene. This was going quite a new way now, most unexpected. Siren looked on out of intrigue. They moved with such fury it was quite exciting to watch. And yet, he killed none of them. Soon the reinforcements were finished then the lone fighter moved upon the captain. Here she leaned out more, expecting to see a ferocious fight. A victory, a powerful man getting past his injuries and beating the-

Her mouth almost fell agape as the reptilian fighter was hit from behind. Then, he was down and the guards still standing were beating into him. That did not turn out how Siren believed it would.

"Ah well" she muttered under her breath, and started to go back around the corner. Siren made it only a few paces before something stopped her. She held herself there for a moment, before she gave in to her inner conscience for perhaps the first time in...well, forever. Siren made a one-eighty on her heel, turning right around as she rounded the corner. headed for the scene of action and brutality.

"Now what might be happening here, boys?" They stopped for a moment, turning their gazes upon her. The captain was quick to aim their weapon in their direction.

They flicked their unarmed hand in her direction and one of the guards moved in her direction. As they got closer, she began sauntering over towards them. They looked plenty menacing, holding a halberd as they approached Siren. She slid a finger along the back of the blade, smiling innocently towards the guard.

"Ma'am I must request that you leave the premises. This is guard business. Leave, now."

"Why...don't you... _put the weapon down?"_ There was a glow above her head, but would not be seen by the other guards as the one before her was in the way. The guard paused...then dropped their weapon down. Now Siren was smirking from under her hood. "Good boy. Now, _move aside and sleep."_ He moved aside, and the halo disappeared just in time. Then he suddenly dropped to the ground, out cold. This was almost _too_ easy for her. The other guards raised their weapons to the new threat as she continued towards them.

They moved forward with determination and a fierce look in their eye despite having watched their fellow guard collapse at her hands. For all they knew, she had a small weapon like a knife. Their intentions were clear. If she approached anymore, they would fight her off.

"Come on, boys. There is no need for violence."

"After you just killed him?! Who do you think we are?" one asked. She smirked under her hood. She flicked it back and watched as there was a small sense of bewilderment at her stunning appearance, yet only for a very short moment.

"Killed him? No, he only felt tired." Siren looked them all up and down then. "You all look like you could use some _sleep_." With that, they all seemed to stand still...then they collapsed. Two collapsed into each other and slid down so that they sat upright against each other while the others slipped to the ground. This gave her plenty of time to look over the scene, decide what to do. Even though back around the corner, she had already made her decision. Although, she was hesitant on this.

All but one of the guards seemed to be in good shape, as she saw blood pooling from their jaw. Siren kneeled down by him, lifting his head slightly. And then put it down, eyes widening out of surprise. They were not in good shape at all. By the uniform, this was the captain. But, he still breathed.

Then she went to the lone fighter. Bleeding from multiple lacerations, bruised all over, arrow wound in his leg. Unconscious as well, but breathing. Not the best way to be in, and Siren knew this. She owed him nothing, yet still...

Before doing anything that she may soon regret she went from one sleeping guard to another, whispering into their ears that they would remember a brawl with a drunk. But not remember their appearance. It would enough but her powers couldn't override memories. Sometime they would remember.

After all was whispered and done Siren strolled back over to the lone reptilian fighter. Carefully, lifting him by his arm she lifted him over her shoulder. Heavier then she thought as her legs buckled under his weight. Taking her time, grunting as she did she lifted him fully up and over then made a slow travel through the alleys she knew, almost like the back of her hand.

Siren was capable and careful, she'd done this before. The guards here held too much power, going against orders and beating into others. No doubt this was another drunk, though she smelt no alcohol about him. Still he would end up like the rest unless Siren helped.

"You're...quite the fighter, huh?" she said quietly to the unconscious body. No response, but what did she expect? "Nice chat."

Soon, though it didn't feel that soon really to her, they arrived to a building that still had it's lights on outside and inside. Instead of going to the front Siren went round to the side where she sat him down on top of a large dumpster, really the only spot she could put him before knocking on the side door. There was nothing, so she knocked again.

This time there was some talking on the other side, incoherent murmurs. Walking towards the door before finally it opened. A canine dreamkeeper came out, looking none too happy. The light illuminated her from behind, almost silhouetting her.

"Siren? Siren, what have I-"

"No time." Siren pulled the other around which earned a surprised yet quiet yelp. The lizard gestured to the unconscious lizard, staring at the canine. There was a long silence. Then the canine dreamkeeper covered her face with a loud groan.

"Sirennnn" she started, pinching the bridge between her ears.

"I had to! Poor guy took on five guards at o-"

"Five?!" Siren was pulled against the wall as she was stared down. "The others were only two or one, a couple three. But five?! You are really pushing it now." Siren hissed back, pushing the other's hand off. She went over to grab the male by his shoulders, starting to pull him off.

The canine went over quickly to grab him by the legs just as he came off, grunting as she felt his weight. Siren had to hold back a laugh, only giving off a very quiet one.

"You...you owe me...big time."

"I'll buy drinks on the house" Siren said, earning a glare. As they went in they came into a kitchen, and a small one at that. The canine's features were revealed in the light. She had a dark green dress with a white apron, stained in places by drinks. Her ears were floppy and fur was the color of silver and the hair on top of her head a coal black. She had a long fringe along her left side of her face that hung down. Her eyes were of a light pink with darker pupils.

"Todd! Todd, I need you to cover for me! Tell Izark I'll be busy!" There was some quite fast yelling from somewhere else in the kitchen but they were already exiting the kitchen as it started.

Siren smiled lightly to the canine who seemed more focused on getting their unconscious visitor up stairs where visitors stayed. Of course since he had none of his own...

"We'll take him to my room. Camilla, take a-"

"I know where it is" she snapped, and Siren giggled lightly. Camilla was not in the mood. They pulled him up the stairs. Once at the top the turned down the hall. By now their unconscious occupant was murmuring incoherently about...well, it was incoherent so they had no idea. Though they did look at him in confusion, before shrugging to each other.

Camilla grabbed the door open before entering first. A fast motion greeted Siren's feet as a small animal sped out.

"Diabla, not now. _Sit_." The Ryuu-neko sat down, and the ring above Siren's head was gone. Earning a disapproving look from Camilla. "What? She was in the way...can we just get this heavy guy down." They positioned at either side then set him down. Then they set to positioning him straight, vertical along the bed. Now they took time to look over the wounds.

"Get some bandages." Camilla nodded and out she went. Meanwhile, Siren's hands hovered above the unconscious lizard, slowly undoing his clothes. They would need to be removed to...

She paused as she took off his top clothing, looking him over. She took her time to examine, look him over...just staring. He was covered in many scars across his chest, some along his arms. This guy had been through a lot.

"Ahem." Siren jolted out of surprise, then brushed her back upon looking to the door to see Camilla with a sly smirk. Siren motioned her over. And they both got to work to applying dressings to the wounds. And that was how they left him...before he woke up.

* * *

Siren smirked about how she had been staring at him, he had looks. And just like that he was already gone. Slipped right through her fingers. Out the window, quite literally. She looked at the broken window, sighing. She was never gonna see him again, would she? Well, it wouldn't matter. He was out there now, alive...or dead in an alley. She could care less, really. Siren had tried to save him, he jumped. Yes, he had managed to run away. But he would no doubt have been bleeding out.

Then there was the _window_. The window _he_ smashed. And if she ever did run into him again he was gonna pay for it. With either money or pain. And she would be glad to deliver the latter. Or have Izark throw him to the wolves, the wolves being the guards. They would deal with him no doubt. Either way, Siren knew it would take up at least half a month's work to pay for the window. Just thinking about it made her smirk disappear.

"I'll find you again, buddy...and when I do...you'll wish you never _crossed me._ "


End file.
